Fandom Travelers-Pokemon
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: The Fandom Travelers crew takes on the poke-verse!
1. Chapter 1

**Since Blue didn't want to write the battle, lazy fuck (oh hush I'm kidding!), I'll do it instead. Oh, and for those of you who made it this far and were surprised to find me of all people not writing lemon, surprise! It's finally time. Only took me six chapters. Fifteen if you count True, Blue, and Jax's.**

* * *

I sent out my Bulbasaur with a smile. This was my first actual pokemon battle, and it was awesome! Bulbasaur, according to my pokedex, already knew tackle, growl, and vine whip. I grinned at the last , Blue and True's little conversation about pokephilia coming to mind.

'Later,' I told myself, 'Focus.' "Bulbasaur, tackle!" My starter rushed forward at the small mouse-like pokemon. The Rattata rushed forward to tackle as well, and the two collided in the center. Both took damage, but being the smaller and lighter of the two, the Rattata took the brunt of it.

"Vine whip!" I called to Bulbasaur, who's vines shot out and began lashing at the Rattata, causing him to back peddle until her was pinned against a tree. The Rattata bit down on Bulbasaur's vines, but a growl startled him off again.

One final tackle knocked the wind out of the Rattata, and I through a pokeball to catch him. The ball shook twice before confirming the capture. I grin, picking up the ball and holding it up triumphantly. "I just caught my first pokemon!"

The rest of the day flew by. A few races with Blue, True caught his Shinx, Clara caught her Pidgy (she claims her interest in the pokemon was strictly professional, but I remain skeptical seeing as she specifically requested she be anthro), Blue broke the 11th commandment: thou shalt not disgrace the name of waifu Mako in Sinful's presense and was warned of what would happen if he ever did so again.

Okay, so maybe I overreacted at Blue's comments about Mako (all aggression was completely justified), at least it made Clara giggle, though she denied doing so immediately after.

* * *

We all set up separate tents that night. I would've been happy to have wound up sharing a tent with Clara, especially after catching her checking out my new outfit (pervy as it was, I really do have to thank True for it), but I had...business to attend to.

I sent out Bulbasaur and Rattata, smiling at them both. Rattata was a bit nervous of me, so I pulled him into my lap, holding him close. "I'm sorry we were so rough with you," I said, "Think you can ever forgive us?"

Rattata seemed shocked to hear me apologizing for battling it. After a moment of stunned silence, the small mouse smiled, and licked my face affectionately. I suppose he hadn't been expecting it. I also guess he hadn't been expecting me to return the affections with a kiss of all things; pressing my lips to his and letting my tongue trail across his teeth, asking permission for entry.

Rattata was frozen in shock for a moment, then, to my delight, began to kiss me back; opening his mouth to let me in. I immediately deepened the kiss, holding my pokemon close to my as I let my hands move across his body, searching for weak points, one of which I found in the spot where his tail met his rump, which made him moan happily when stroked gently.

Bulbasaur watched in awe, but shook it off quickly, grinning when I beckoned for him to join us. Bulbasaur didn't miss a beat, moving closer and letting his vines out towards me; helping me remove my clothing.

I only reluctantly broke my kiss with Rattata to finish undressing, after which I smiled down at my two pokemon, who stared in aw (granted, this was quite likely the only time they'd seen a female human naked before, and also possible the only time they'd had a female of any kind willing to mate with them, but fuck you I'm taking it as a win).

I knew I had to be precise how I handled what came next, as one wrong move could offend or even end up hurting one or both or my precious little pokemon. I chose my position strategically, laying on my back and placing the light-weighted Rattata on my chest. I got a shiver from the feeling of his paws on my breasts, not really having ever had anything touch them, save for myself on occasion.

I spread my legs, giving Bulbasaur access to my pussy, and began moaning when both my pokemon decided to turn the tables; both opting to make sure I got more pleasure than they did to begin with. Rattata wrapped his lips around my right nipple and began sucking, gently teasing the other with his paws as Bulbasaur began locking my already moist slit.

I moaned, not having expected this, but under no circumstances complaining. "You guys are amazing~" I moaned, bucking my hips gently against Bulbasaur's face, not noticing his slowly extending vines until both had wrapped around my legs and started pushing teasingly against my other hole.

I shuddered, squirming heatedly. Neither of my pokemon let up until I came, likely heard by everyone in the camp, though at that moment, I couldn't give any semblance of a fuck.

I panted slightly after my climax, but wasn't about to start slacking. My pokemon still needed to get off. I opened my mouth for Rattata, letting the small rodent pokemon move closer forward and push his small member into my mouth; moaning as I began sucking him off gently. It would've been easy to make him cum hard and fast, but I wanted him to enjoy it, so took my time working along his rod as Bulbasaur pushed his into my pussy.

Bulbasaur's length was somewhere around five inches from my estimate, give or take a few centimeters (I didn't exactly have out the measuring tape), and felt amazing as it penetrated me the same time as his vines did from the other side.

I moaned around Rattata's shaft, which in turn caused him to moan even more as he thrust into my mouth in rhythm with Bulbasaur. The two having worked out a tempo, the pokemon began pumping into me from all ends; leaving me in something of a nirvana as I didn't even need to move. Well, I didn't need to, but I couldn't help bucking my hips against Bulbasaur to push him deeper and reaching back to stroke the base of Rattata's tail.

Both pokemon seemed to enjoy my efforts, and I was quite proud that I was able to make them both cum before I did again; Rattata giving me a bit less than a mouthful of warm, rather tasty cum as Bulbasaur released his inside (I sincerely doubt there's any risk involved considering the special difference and the imaginate power). My own climax followed suit moments later when Bulbasaur continued pumping into my ass with one vine while the other pulled out and gently smacked my clit.

My backed arced and I cried out, likely alerting everyone in the entire timezone of my orgasm. I laid tiredly with both my pokemon cuddled against my, loving my time in the pokemon world.

* * *

Now, I'm not saying Clara was actually doing anything lewd with her Pidgy the night before, I'm just saying that from the look she had while she watched her Pidgy train and battle against the male Manky she caught, and how ruffled up in the feathers her Pidgy got when she saw said looks from her trainer, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that they'd both wish they _had_ been doing something.

Luckily, no one mentioned the sounds they'd all most definitely heard coming from my tent the night before, though Clara did make a passing remark about 'noises' that kept her up. Unfortunately for her, I just grinned and replied, "Well, I'm sure whoever is responsible is glad to know you were listening."

Clara blushed at this. Ten points for me. "Jeez, think you're being _too_ subtle there SoN?" True asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at this. "SoN?"

True nodded, "Sin of Nature." He explained, making my expression go blank like a blue screening computer. "True, that is the smartest thing you've ever said to me." I said. My voice was flat, but I was dead serious. True laughed at this, heading off with Blue to look for a Raltz (perv, though I can't say I blame him or that I wouldn't do the same).

"So what are we supposed to do until they get back?" Clara questioned. I grinned at her, getting an idea, "Well, we could always have a battle."

* * *

 **For the results of said battle, as well as everything that happens with True and Blue while they're out looking, head back over to True's profile. Question, is all this running around worth it? Or our we just blowing spoke over here? Oh well, I'm certainly enjoying myself ^-^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify for those who may be a tad lost at the moment, we're currently in Viridan City.**

* * *

Blue really should've known better. A fucking giant? Really? Oh well, at least we got a slave-I mean helper for the day. Me and LB had never really been much for shopping, as we'd never had enough money for it to be a viable option, but Clara was a damn expert. I'm pretty sure she could get shopping into the Olympics if she tried. And god damn did she look good doing it.

"What kind of shoes are those?" LB asked curiously after Clara purchased a pair of silver stilettos. I grinned at the sight, "Those, LB, are called FMBs." "FMBs?" LB asked curiously. I nodded, hdfg "Fuck Me Boots. They're sorta like a deer's antlers for a peacock tail; they're a way of showing off that you're looking for a good fuck."

I can't help but imagine Clara wearing them, then my thoughts tilt towards Clara wearing them and nothing else. I'll bet money she likes it rough, painful even. I bet I could have her screaming for it with a pair of handcuffs and a huge-"Sin, you're drooling." LB said.

I blinked, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "Sorry." I said, blushing a bit. LB giggled, "You really like Clara huh?" She asked. I sighed, "Okay, she's hot, and her attitude makes me wanna tie her up and fuck her with a plus sized strap-on until she can't walk, but I could say the same thing about most of the gym leaders."

LB giggled again, "You know True doesn't like it when you talk like that around me." "True also doesn't like it when I pause episodes of Kill la Kill to get the best shots of characters when they're half naked, but I'm not exactly gonna stop doing it. Especially with how much you love ogling Ryuko."

LB blushed now, and blushed hard. "W-what? I-I don't know what you mean, I don't even like g-" I held up my hand, "Hon, don't even try. I can spot someone's kinks from a mile off, and I know full well which side you're batting for. Sinful _always_ knows." I shrugged, "Don't worry too much about it, it's better to know stuff like that early so you don't go screwing things up later on."

LB was quiet for awhile, looking down as we kept shopping. "How long did you know?" She finally asked. I laughed, "Boo, I showed you the first episode of Kill la kill, and you spent two hours in the shower afterwards. True may not notice things like that, but I do."

LB blushed again, even deeper, but didn't look like she would go quiet on me again. Likely to change the subject to anything other than her own sexuality, LB pointed at Clara, "What about her? You can tell what anyone's preference is right?"

I nodded, "She's on the fence. I'd say she spent most of her life just assuming she was straight because why wouldn't she be? Then one day found herself getting turned on by a girl, probably some celebrity or character in a story, then started wondering. She seems comfortable with herself, so I don't think she's the annoying kind of curious where they go back and forth with it. I'd say she's bi, or at the very least, will be when she sees me in this." I said, holding up a bikini I found that was actually more revealing than the Kamui.

LB looked away quickly, and I chuckled, adding it to the many, many bags that Blue was being forced to lug around for us.

* * *

The next day me, Clara, and LB went into Viridian forest to look around. I managed to get a little training done; Bulbasaur was able to learn leech seed from training in the forest environment, and LB caught a Thallypan; an oddly regal looking bug/grass type fakemon.

After a little while, the three of us stumbled upon something odd: a building in the middle of the forest. Upon further investigation, we discovered it was a gym.

Perhaps my compulsive need for their to be a gym of every single type in every region seeped out when this world was created, because I could've sworn I'd had an idea for a bug gym in Viridian forest before. There were bug catchers training inside, with the gym leader, a girl named Bluet, sitting in thge gym leader chair at the far end of the room.

Bluet was on the shorter side, closer to LB's size than mine. She was wearing all dark green, and the clothes matched her eyes. Her hair was brown and cut short, almost like waifu Mako's, but a bit neater than that. She wore large, brown boots, and had a full pokeball belt; though I doubted she used all her pokemon in every single match.

"Awesome, already to a gym we have a hope in hell of beating." I said with a smile, "We'll still probably need a little training before we can battle her though." "Let's go talk to her," LB said, quickly adding, "Maybe we can get her to tell us what pokemon she fights with."

I nodded, but my Sinful sense was tingling like crazy at her words. We headed over to Bluet, who turned out to be rather nice, even kind of geeky and a bit nervous about having her own gym. "I only just passed the evaluation to become a gym leader," Bluet explained, "I thought I'd have a few months to prepare before they had a gym ready. Then they called me after one week and said they had a place all set up. I couldn't exactly turn down the League, especially after they had such a nice place built and all. It's amazing to be here, I'm just a little stressed by it all you know?"

I was about to say, 'yeah, I understand being stressed out, but it'll be okay', but LB beat me to it, adding the phrase, "I'm sure you'll be amazing." With one of those heart-melting smiles of hers. Bluet smiled, flushing slightly at the praise.

'Well I'll be a son of a bitch..' I said as the pieces clicked together in my head, and a shit-eating-grin possessed my face.

* * *

"What?" LB asked me as we were on our way back to the center to report our find. She'd only just not noticed me grinning at her. "You know what." I replied, chuckling. "I don't know what you're talking about." LB replied.

"Don't try to play dumb," Clara said, "She's just gonna keep going until you cave. And even I saw it back there, so she must know." I nodded, "She's right, I really am a persistent little bitch aren't I?"

Clara giggled, ten points for me, and Lb have us both confused looks. "You've got the hots for Bluet." I said with a smile. I'd been waiting for years for LB to have a crush on anyone, and needless to say, I was in an ecstatic mood at this new development.

"W-what? I-" LB started, only to get interrupted by me again, "Hush hon, and I can help you get her number by nightfall~"

LB paused, likely debating whether or not to keep denying before saying, "Can you really?" I laughed, "Are you kidding? Just look at Clara. A month ago she was literally trying to kill me along with the rest of the world, and we'll probably be fucking by next week."

Clara's face burned red at this, and she likely would've said something to the contrary if I hadn't already started talking again. "I've been waiting awhile to help you out with this kind of thing, just trust me okay?"

LB looked hesitant, but after a moment nodded; possibly just because she was desperate and knew I wouldn't stop asking. "Okay," I said with a smile, "Step one: clothes. The stuff you got earlier is good, but we need to make you sexy." I poked my head into the room where True and Blue were arguing about something, "HeyTruemindifIdressLBuplikeaslutsoshecanfuckagymleader?" I asked quickly.

"What?" True asked, my question not quite registering. "True's okay with it!" I called to LB, bolting before from the center, pulling her along.

* * *

I hadn't been giving LB enough credit. She was able to find some amazing clothes for herself; including shorts that were a size or two too small and made her rump look amazing, as well as a matching top that left just enough to the imagination. I'll admit, it was a bit strange trying to make LB, the precious, innocent little girl I'd known for most of her life, look sexy, but I can't argue with the successful end result.

Clara was helpful to; doing LB's hair and nails up perfectly while I was off buying her matching black bra and panties. "I don't think you'll be wearing them for too long though~" I teased with a giggle, LB blushing again.

"I-I'm just gonna try to ask her out." LB said. "And she's gonna say yes and won't be able to resist you," Clara said with a grin, "She'll be fucking you with her eyes the whole time."

"You'll head back to the gym," I added on, smirking at Clara, "It'll be empty by then, and Bluet will take you to her room in the back of the gym. She'll probably say she just wants to show you around, then kiss you before you're even to the door."

"Uh, guys?" LB questioned. "You'll be nervous at first, but damn she's a good kisser, her lips feel so soft...you can't help but kiss back." Clara said.

"She'll start moving her hands down, wanting to feel as much of you as possible as her lips move to her neck." I said. "She goes from kissing your neck to sucking on it, then from sucking on it to biting. You whimper a bit, you don't want her to stop." Clara said.

"Would you two like to get a room?" LB asked, looking between me and Clara. We paused for a moment before snapping out of it. "Uh, yeah, right, clothes." I said, refusing to let myself blush as I helping LB pick out a pair of FMBs that matched her outfit.

It might've been my imagination, but I swear I Clara wink at me.

* * *

"Where's LB?" True asked the next day. We'd told him and Blue about the gym, and we had all been out training for most of the day. Honestly, I thought we'd have another hour at least before he noticed LB was missing.

I shrugged, "She had a date." "A what?" True questioned, eye widening. "A date. She and Bluet really hit it off." I smiled at the memory. LB hadn't even had the chance to ask Bluet if she wanted to go out before Bluet asked her to dinner. They both fumbled with their words for about five minutes before I stepped in and helped them arrange their date today.

I explained this to True, but he didn't seem as excited. For starters, I guess he hadn't been aware LB was into girls, because that revelation left him speechless for a good ten minutes, and I swear I could hear the distant sound of glass shattering from inside his head.

When he finally managed to work his way passed that, he turned to me again. "What if she tried to make a move on LB?" I scoffed, "For all the effort we put into making her look good, she better fucking make a move." I shrugged, "Oh well, if she doesn't, I taught LB how to make the first move if necessary."

True's eye twitched. "You. Did. What?"

And...run.

* * *

 **Assuming True doesn't murder me, his chapter is next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shit, shit, shit! Gotta move fast, gotta keep True from screwing with Clara! But when I tried teleporting, it didn't work. Flying and super speed weren't working either. What the hell...True. He must have nulled out my powers. Oh well, I can always run, I'm good at running. 'All I've gotta do is tell Clara what True is planning,' I think as I take off, 'I doubt she'd take too kindly to be used as a means of revenge.'

I'd used super speed when running off, so legging it at normal speed wasn't easy. In the end, the distance I'd power ran in twenty minutes before took me almost three hours to backtrack on foot. Regardless, I'd finally made it back to the camp...

"Where's Clara?" I asked LB. LB shrugged, "I think she's with True. They teleported off a couple hours ago. It was weird, she was wearing a fancy dress, and it looked like they were going on a date."

If I'd still had my powers, I'm fairly certain steam would've been rising from my ears. I took off towards Viridian City, knowing that True was too straight path to go off to an area we hadn't been to yet. Pleap.

Sure enough, I found them in Viridian. It wasn't hard; there were like, three classy restaurants in Viridian, and they were all on the same block. I ran up to each, peering through the window to try and spot them. At the third restaurant, I saw them there; sitting at a table near the center of the room, smiling and talking and laughing. They were on a date. And Clara...was enjoying herself.

'Sabotage.' I thought bitterly, envisioning all the different ways I could ruin their date. _"Sabotage? You mean like you sabotaged LB and Bluet?"_

I'd been a long, long time since I heard that voice inside my head. I'd stopped hearing it shortly after me, True, and LB started hanging out. 'Sabotage? What are you talking about? I wasn't sabotaging them, I was trying to help.'

 _"By dressing LB up like a whore and making her think she had to look a certain way to get attention?"_ I felt a bit of the fire I'd worked up fade, 'I..I wasn't trying to do that..I just thought looking sexy would give LB a confidence boost..and it never hurt anyone to look good for a date. 'They come for the looks, they stay for you', you know? I just thought..'

 _"And therein lies the problem. You_ _ **thought.**_ _When has_ _ **you**_ _thinking ever lead to anything good? You aren't smart honey, and your pretending to be almost cost LB her relationship with Bluet. Thank goodness True was there to fix your fuck-up. Frankly, you should be grateful that your powers and Clara were all he took. You should be begging for forgiveness right now, you should be groveling, but it's the least you could do to stay out of his way and let him have what he wants."_

All the anger I'd built up was gone..I walked back away from the restaurant window. _"There, see? Just let them be happy. You know True is better than you, True knows it to, so do LB and Blue. And though it took her awhile to figure it out, Clara is finally realizing it to."_

I walked back out to the forest. I figured I'd pass the time by training, so I sent out my pokemon, found a clearing in the trees, and got to work.

* * *

It was a long time before we stopped training. When the pokemon got too tired, I let them rest, and started training myself. Normally I wouldn't have thought I needed to, since my powers could solve pretty much any problem I came across, but as True had shown me, sometimes I might be without my powers, and I'd need to be ready for that situation.

I felt sore all over by the time the sun went down and we stopped training. Rattata had gotten much faster, and even learned crunch. Bulbasaur had learned razor leaf and sleeping powder. I wasn't sure if I learned anything, but I certainly felt like I was making progress.

When I got back to the camp, the tents were already up. LB wasn't in hers, probably spending the night with Bluet, and Blue's was clearly soundproofed. Clara's...was empty. Looking over and True's tent, I could tell it was soundproofed to, as there was silence despite the motion I could see happening in the tent.

Unable to help my own curiosity and fear, I went over to the tent, and peeked inside. The moment I did, I was able to hear why the tent was soundproofed for the night, and the glass shattered all at once.

"H-Harder True! Harder!" Clara sounded like an animal in heat..just like I imagined she'd sound.

I backed away from the tent, unsure if I'd ever be able to rid myself of that particular image. Some things can never be unseen.

I returned to my tent, feeling ice cold and slightly numb. After laying awake in my tent for roughly an hour, I got up and headed off to the town. It was easy to find the shop. I went inside quickly, and exchanged a few pairs of clothes, my _special_ clothes, for some cash. I didn't think I'd be getting a chance to use my special clothes now, and without my powers, I couldn't just summon money.

I used the money to buy a new outfit, and quickly returned to the camp. True and Clara were still going at it when I returned, as was evident by the still spastically moving shapes seen through the tent. True's soundproofing hadn't taken into account the tent being partially open from me peeking inside, and as a result I could still hear them both moaning, though it was distant.

I was indescribably thankful that Bulbasaur had learned sleeping powder. I was even happier to learn than it's pretty much impossible to have dreams when you aren't asleep, but blacked out.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I could hear that the others were already up. Sighing internally, I got up, changed into my new clothes, and exited my tent. The others all paused for a moment when they saw me, and had to do a double-take when they saw my clothes.

I was dressed, quite frankly, like any other female trainer. Black shorts, though these weren't nearly as short as the normal design, going all the way down to my knees, ordinary white shoes, white shirt, black vest, and a red bandanna with the pokeball symbol on it.

These weren't exactly shocking clothes to see, and if it were anyone else in the world who'd stepped out of their tent wearing it, they likely wouldn't have drawn any attention. But the fact that it was me dressed like this, dressed so normal after my initial sluttier-version-of-Green outfit, had everyone in the clearing confused. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or now.

They weren't bad clothes by any means. They were comfortable, and were pretty much designed for the pokemon world travels. They were just normal, average, standard, boring, something someone you'd lose track of in a crowd would wear. _"Lost in a crowd, right where you belong."_

"Sin?" Blue said, "Are you...okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a shrug, letting out my pokemon so they could eat and getting some food myself.

"I turned your powers back on," True said, though I could barely hear him with Clara giving him the dreamy-eyes, "You can change if you want." "Okay." I said, continuing to eat. Once I was done, me and my pokemon stood, "We're gonna be out training for gym battles. We'll be heading to Pewter soon yeah?"

And with that, I headed off to train. Admittedly, we didn't get a whole lot done; no new moves learned, just some stat boosting hear and there. After an hour or two, LB came to the clearing. I figured she was there to train as well, but instead she turned to you, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem...off."

"I'm fine," I said again, "But..I'm glad you're here, there's something I wanted to tell you." "What is it?" LB asked.

I took a deep breath, "I... I'm so sorry for messing up you and Bluet...I was just trying to help, but..I guess I should really keep my nose out of other people's business. I can understand if you find it hard to forgive me, but.. I hope you can, eventually. And don't worry, I promise I won't try giving you or anyone else my shitty advise anymore, I've learned my lesson."

LB looked taken aback by this. She probably thought I wasn't going to apologize at all. "Sin.." "It's okay, it's okay," I said, "I understand now. Do you think you could forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, of course I forgive you Sin, but-" "Thank you." I said, cutting her off with a hug. "I promise I won't make you sorry you did."

* * *

I didn't challenge Bluet. I had the gut feeling that I probably shouldn't. _"You mean that you don't deserve to."_ Yeah...that I didn't deserve to challenge her. Besides, I'd have type advantage against Brock, so its a win-win; I get an easier gym battle, and Bluet doesn't have to suffer through my presence.

We'd all packed up our stuff (which was really just a matter of snapping our fingers and watching everything disappear, save for LB, who took some amusement in making her equipment all move around and pack itself Fantasia style) and were off on our way to Pewter. LB had said goodbye to Bluet; though honestly, it was more a matter of 'see you later', since LB could, and would, teleport back for a visit whenever she wanted, which I correctly assumed was at least four times a day.

My pokemon had seemed slightly confused when I let them out of their pokeballs to eat that morning; I supposed they still didn't understand why I hadn't let them out last night for some fun. I sighed, deciding I'd tell them that we wouldn't be having anymore fun like that fir awhile after we got to Pewter. I figured it would be a new town, and I'd get to start fresh; free of my mistakes.

 _"Think you can keep from fucking this one up to?"_ 'God I hope so.'

* * *

 **I believe True's chapter is next up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been..different. But that was good right? At least I wasn't being as wretched as before. We'd made it to Pewter, and I'd gone out to train in the fields right before the town. My pokemon looked up at me expectantly, as though waiting for there to be some explanation for not having any fun with them before, but I didn't say anything.

We trained for awhile before stumbling across a pair of Nidoran. Not just any Nidoran, anthros; one male, one female. On instinct, my sights set on the female. _"Wrong. Capture the male."_

'Why?' I asked in confusion. The female was adorable, and I wanted to have her on my team. _"Yes, yes, she looks great. And if you were a pokemon coordinator who participated in contests and the like, she'd be perfect. But you're not! You challenge gym leaders! And for that the male is the best choice! Or are you just operating on what YOU think is best again?"_

'N-no, of course not.' I sighed, 'You're right, I'll capture the male.'

The battle was actually rather easy, and I captured the male Nidoran in only a few moments. The female fled the moment the battle started, and I couldn't help but look back at her trail as I turned to leave the field.

* * *

Axel was... unexpected. I'll be honest, he was pretty cute, and I certain wasn't expecting him to start acting flustered around me. 'Does he have a thing for me?' I wondered, somewhat hopefully. _"No. He doesn't. He's pitying you. He recognizes that you're the lowest on the scale here and doesn't want you to feel bad about it. If he were smarter he'd just let you stew in it."_

'Oh..' I didn't return any of Axel's affections. I didn't want him to be feeling like he had to treat me nicely, so I figured the best way was to simply ignore his rather obvious flirtation and play dumb.

Admittedly...it's kind of a bummer. But taking him up on the flirtations and jumping his bones is what I would think to do, and anything I would think to do would lead to something bad.

* * *

I almost let the pokemon out to held 'de-stress', but the voice urged me against it. _"Have you no decency?! If you really can't manage to handle it like a civilized human, then at least have the decency not to involve your poor innocent pokemon in the act! You've got hands don't you? You don't really deserve them, but you've got them. Use them."_

I did as the voice asked. I guess I was a bit pent up, and was a bit louder than I meant to be while I played with myself. 'They'll probably just think I'm doing stuff with my pokemon..' Normally a thought like that would excite me, but instead, it made me stop my actions, long before I was finished. What satisfaction had I earned? None.

 _"Good, good! You're finally starting to learn!"_

* * *

 _"And here I thought you had any chance of improving."_

I woke the next morning and had, eh, 'picked up where I left off' from the night before more on reflex than from conscious thought, but I felt just as horrible when the voice called me out. Once again, I stopped before I finished, though this time the stop was brought on by the sound of Clara moaning and calling True's name. This killed any and all excitement I had immediately.

No doubt the others heard me at it again..the things they must think of me..

* * *

Blue was gone. He'd decided to hop fandoms. Where to, he didn't say, probably wanted to make sure I didn't find him if I ever went looking. In spite of this, he enlisted me as the caretaker of his pokemon, the Braxien and Gardevoir. I'm not sure why, and they didn't look pleased to be staying with me.

 _"Apologize to them."_

"I..I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me. I'll try not to cause you too much distress while your real trainer is away." They seemed to be okay with that, so long as I was willing to keep them in training.

"Okay, but the festival is at 6:30, so be ready to go by 6:00." True said. I nodded as I headed out. Honestly, I hadn't even known about the Pewter Festival until that morning, and didn't quite feel like going to something like that. _"I agree. You shouldn't be wasting your time on something like that, especially seeing as you haven't nearly earned it, but True has graciously invited you, so you can't turn it down without being rude. You haven't got a choice."_

Looks like I'm going to the festival.

* * *

The festival was okay. It was difficult to enjoy though. _"I never said you were allowed to enjoy the festival, just that you were going to be present for it. You haven't earned enjoyment."_

So I kept anything I said and did restrained. I didn't scream out on the roller coaster, and I didn't shout out in joy at the first sight of funnel cake. Eventually True and me stumbled upon this game that, apparently, was a way of seeing how close you were with your pokemon. I suppose True's went pretty well, cause he left the place with a smile, but when I placed my pokemon into the slots..

Well, I already knew that Braxien and Gardevoir hated me, and I suppose it made sense that Nidoran did to; all represented by heats on screen so small I could hardly see them. Bulbasaur and Rattata were represented by two hearts on the screen that started off big, then slowly started to shrink.

 _"Your pokemon have begun to realize what a pathetic whelp you are. If you don't want them to run away from you, you'll have to continue on as instructed and follow the rules."_

I couldn't argue with the logic.

On our way out of the festival, something seemed to be bugging True.

"Sp did you have fun tonight?" He asked. There was something in his voice..like he was hoping, really hoping, I'd say yes.

"It was fun." I said simply, but this didn't seem to be what he wanted to hear. "Alright Sin, what the fuck is your problem?"

"What?"

"You haven't been yourself at all these past few days, and I'm getting sick of it, I mean fuck Sin, it was a stupid fucking challenge and that was it," True sounded pissed off.

 _"You see? You cause everyone frustration and anger."_

"Well, shit True, it's just that I realized that I was being a bitch, trying to stop you from having a good time, and not to mention me making LB look like a whore," I'd had no right to even ask LB if she'd been going on a date at all, let alone interfere with it.

"Well…..uhh, forget it Sin. Listen, you're my best friend, you should know that I would forgive you for something stupid like that, I'm the one who's sorry for putting you down and shit."

"No True I-" I started, only for True to cut me off with, "we're both sorry how about that!"

"Sure, I would like it that way. Thank you True," I said, though I honestly felt worse now. What did he have to apologize for? I'm the one causing all the problems.

* * *

LB came to my room later that night. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said. I nodded, "what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well.. Me and Bluet have been doing things for awhile now, and I decided to... Go futa." LB explained.

'AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm so proud of you!' It took a ton of will power to keep that inside and just reply, "good for you."

LB nodded, "well, since you know more about futas than anyone else I've ever met, I was wondering if you had any tips or advice for me."

I froze immediately, "no. I don't have anything to say." I said quietly. LB looked disappointed and a bit confused, "Sin.. I saw you do a research paper on futas once."

"Yeah.. But I can't give you any advice. Anything I told you to do would just end badly. If I can nearly destroy your relationship with Bluet by asking you to dress nicely for the date, there's no way in hell I'm risking giving you advice on sex."

"Come on Sinful, how could your futa knowledge get me hurt?" I shake my head, "I didn't think clothing advice would be a problem either. To me it was as simple as 'you should wear nice clothes on the date. That way they know you really care about them, the date, and are taking it seriously.' But look what that caused."

Bluet blinked, "wait, that's why you had me get dressed up?" I nodded, "of course. I wouldn't dress you up for shits and giggles. I'm not cruel. But.. I guess I might as well be for how everything turned out."

I'm not surprised she thought my motives for having her dress up nice for the date had been something slimy and wrong. Most things I did were. Not to mention that it had been wrong of me anyway. I couldn't really see why, but if it hadn't been wrong, True wouldn't have gotten so angry at me; even if he had pretended to have forgiven me, I know he probably won't ever really forgive me. And why should he?

 _"Ah, you're learning at last."_

* * *

True was gone. We woke the next morning and there was no trace of him anywhere. We searched for a few hours straight, and started getting really worried until LB thought to check for fandom hops.

Sure enough, True had opened a portal and gone to another fandom. I guess he couldn't stand being around someone like me anymore.. Can't blame him.

Clara was pissed though. She started ranting and raving and never really stopped. "And he didn't even think to tell me?! No note, no message, no 'hey Clara, I'm gonna go to another dimension for a bit', nothing!"

Clara sighed, turning to me. "Thanks for listening to me. Back on Earth my 'friends' just sort of nodded along without hearing what I was saying. You're a great friend."

Okay, I won't lie, that one... That one was painful. That one hurt me.

"Plus I guess while he's gonna I can tell you about how great he's been in the sack." Clara said, seeming to love the whole girl talk thing, "I didn't know he'd be so good. Maybe it's his powers, but thank god things played out like they did. If we hadn't gone clothes shopping with LB, I probably never would've ended up in bed with him."

And that one killed me.

* * *

I set to training my Pokemon. LB was back with Bluet, and Clara and Axel were training as well.

I doubted I'd be ready to battle Brock any time soon, but Clara invited me to go to the gym with her to ogle the guys there. Resisting all my baser instincts, I declined. Things were going to be rough.


	5. Chapter 5

I was up before the sun was, and went out training. The pokemon weren't too happy about being up so earlier. Well, Braixen and Gardevoir were, but they were more happy to be training then they were to be awake. Didn't matter. Had to keep training. I trained myself to, sitting down to meditate, focusing on all my inner fandom altering abilities. I didn't try to do anything with them, as the voice instructed, just extended my energy to see how far I could push it before it slang back into me; kinda like wait training, but for fandom power.

A few hours had passed by the time we returned, and the others were all eating breakfast. "Hey Sin, check it out!" Clara said with a smile. "True did leave us a note! He put it in my room so I'd find it." "Why didn't you?" Axel questioned.

Clara blushed, "Well..I kinda left my room in a hurry." "Trying to get a quickie in before the rest of us woke up huh?" Axel questioned with a smirk. Clara only blushed slightly, then grinned, "So what if I was? The important thing is that True didn't just ditch me, eh, us, and he's just taking a trip to the Smash fandom. He's perfectly safe and we don't need to worry about him."

I felt a shiver, like irony was radiating through me. _"Ignore it. We all know how useless your instincts are."_

I nodded, sitting down to ear. The pokemon all ate too; we were all starving after the training. Axel tried to talk to me afterwards, but we went right back out after we were done. I had all the pokemon train on their elemental cores, the thing that allows for type powerful moves. It was easy for Bulbasaur, Rattata, and Nidoran do to the grassy, neutral environment, and I lit a fire for Braixen to train next to, but Gardevoir was out of luck for the time being, but she would be fine meditating for the time being.

 _"I'm impressed. You've had a Gardevoir in your possession for more than twenty for hours and you haven't defiled her yet. Props."_ 'And whom exactly are you?' My eyes snapped open when I heard a second voice in my head, and I realized when I saw the Gardevoir next to me that it had been her through telepathy.

 _"If you must know, I'm the one here to keep Sinful from fucking everything up like she always does. She'd probably have you bound and gagged by now if not for me."_ 'Is that so? Well in that case, I suppose I owe you a bit of thanks. But how exactly did you come about?' Gardevoir asked. _"Never you mind how I came to be, just be glad I did."_

I nodded my agreement, Gardevoir raising an eyebrow, then continuing to train. I sighed, glad that she was okay with the voice instructing me. I was still worried about how LB and the others would react to it, so I decided I'd wait awhile longer before telling them.

* * *

"How'd training go today?" Clara asked. "Good. Bulbasaur evolved today." I said, sending out the pokemon, showing the newly evolved Ivysaur. "Really? Awesome!" Clara said, though she seemed somewhat confused that we weren't sharing her enthusiasm. Me and the pokemon just focused on our food. "Are you okay?" LB asked curiously.

"Of course." I said politely, continuing to eat. The pokemon were eating as well, and had begun adopting my new quieter ways of going about things, and didn't talk much to LB or Clara's.

"Okay...so, when are you going to challenge Brock?" LB asked. "I don't know, I think I need a few more days of training before I can give it a try." "A few more days?" Axel asked, "You've already got type advantage with Ivysaur, and all your pokemon look powerful, especially Braixen and Gardevoir."

"I won't be using Braixen or Gardevoir for the time being." I said, "I didn't get them to their level of ability do I don't really deserve to use them in battle. I'll just be using my three when I challenge Brock."

"Well, he's only got the two pokemon, and Ivysaur knows razor leaf and vine whip, he could probably tank both of them himself." Clara said. "True, but it's best I keep training, otherwise we could end up losing because of my stupidity. Better not to risk it yet." I said.

"Your own stupidity?" LB asked, sounding concerned. _"They aren't used to you owning up to your many, many flaws. They'll get used to it."_

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get better before too awful long. I should be ready to challenge Brock by the end of the week." I said. "Well..I'm gonna go challenge Brock tomorrow." LB said, "And I was wondering if you'd come and watch?"

 _"You really shouldn't take any breaks from your training, but you haven't got any right to decline, so we can make an exception."_

"Sure, I'd love to." I say with a nod. LB smiled, "Awesome. Honestly, I don't think you really need any more training to battle Brock, you'll see."

"Hey Sinful, I.." Axel paused for a moment, looking somewhat nervous before he continued, "I was gonna try to go out and catch my first pokemon tonight, would you care to join me?"

My first instinct was to say 'hell yeah,' but I was able to resist it much easier now than I had before, and shook my head, "If I go with, I'll just mess things up for you, probably scare away all the pokemon or something else stupid like that. Let me know how it goes though, okay?"

Axel seemed to deflate somewhat as I got up and left for more training before going to bed, but I can't imagine why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three weeks later...**

I'd finally worked up the nerve to challenge Brock. It had gone better than I thought it would. Nidorino, my Nidoran had evolved during the training, had defeated both the Geodude and the Onyx by himself. Brock was impressed, and talked to me for awhile about how our pokemon. He praised me on my diligent training, and invited me back to his private hot spring.

I declined before the voice even had the chance to tell me to. A few weeks ago I would have been drooling all over him and ready to jump into the springs, but I was smarter now. I understood that no good came from my presence, especially when involved in intimate matters.

Rattata hadn't evolved yet, another flaw on my part, but he only seemed to get upset when I tried to apologize to him for being such a bad trainer. LB seemed much more worried about Bluet now. Apparently her time with Bluet was getting, to use her words, bland. She was always afraid now that her next trip to the bug gym leader's house would be her last before they broke up.

What's worse, she seemed to think that I would somehow have the answer. I tried to explain to her that I was likely the reason for the problem to begin with, but she refused to listen to reason.

I don't really talk much at all anymore, and Axel seemed distressed by this. More than once he joined me for training, but his pokemon, a Machop, Scyther, and Pikachu, weren't yet up to the level of training I had mine.

Braixen and Gardevoir seemed to have warmed up to me slightly, but I could tell they still resented me for not being Blue. I was fine with that. They had ever right to hate me.

Clara was started to get annoyed with me. I think she didn't like me being quiet, having known how much I loved to talk. Things with her were...complicated. Case and point, a few nights ago I returned from training and found her in my room. She smiled at me, and told me how much she was missing True. "I was wondering...you wouldn't mind helping me take my mind off of it would you~?"

It was odd. I could very clearly remember needing to use all my willpower not to jump on Clara and start tearing her clothes off, but in that moment..I felt no lust. I turned her down, explaining that she would definitely regret it if she did. I'm honestly not sure what got to her more, the realization that she probably would regret it, or the fact that I had been the one to point this fact out.

LB certainly seemed shocked. We had just left Pewter and were on our way towards MT. Moon when the topic came up. "You turned down a night with Clara?" LB asked, as though it were the punchline to a bad joke of some kind. I nodded, "Yeah. It wouldn't have been a good idea."

LB stood there and stared at me for several moments, then reached out and touched my forehead and cheek. "You're not running a fever..maybe diseases in the pokemon world have different signs."

"I'm not sick LB." I told her, "I _was_ sick, but I'm getting better, being a better person." "Do you even hear yourself?" LB questioned me, seeming to get angry. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried I'd done something wrong. "You're acting like you were some kind of terrible person."

"I was." I said, "I was a horrible, horrible person. I..I don't know if I'll ever be able to make up for it... but I'll keep trying." "You were one of the best people I knew!" LB insisted.

 _"Poor innocent LB. Too sweet to even realize how much you've hurt her and Bluet. Oh well, she'll learn to appreciate your change in time."_

I agreed with the voice, and told LB more or less the same. LB shook her head, and stomped off in frustration. I decided to give her some distance, same for Clara. I doubted either of them would want to see me.

Nidorino and Rattata had become quite quiet, as well as Braixen and Gardevoir. I supposed it made sense that they didn't want to talk to someone like me, but I'd earn their respect one day. Ivysaur was...aggressive. Something seemed to always have him angry now a days. I decided to let him train by himself. He was smart enough to find his way back to camp, and strong enough to knock out any possible threats. I figured it was my presence making him angry, so if he was allowed to be away from me, maybe he'd feel better.

None of us wanted to go through MT. Moon, so I snapped my fingers and we appeared in Cerulean. "How did you do that?" Clara asked. I shrugged, "I've been training my abilities. They still aren't very good, but they're coming along." I said. This statement seemed to confuse them, but they ignored it for the time being and headed into the city.

Once we all had our rooms at the center, I went out training. While I was out, I decided to take a trip to Bill's. Perhaps he would have a mission for me, or a pokemon to train, or maybe a machine to help fix my mind permanently.

 _"I was just going to say that. You really have come a long way."_

I smiled proudly at this, and continued along the way; only to be stopped just outside Bill's door by a massive explosion. I couldn't quite tell where it had come from, but blinded and deafened me for several moments as I was tossed back across the ground, wondering what the cause could be.

 _"Maybe the legendarys have finally decided that you aren't worth the trouble of allowing to exist."_ Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

The mansion was...amazing. Words didn't do it justice. True had outdone himself, he really had. It was like the home of the gods, readily equipped with anything we could need and a whole lot we didn't need but just really, really wanted. So needless to say, I was more or less drooling when True gave us the tour, showing us the place. But...

 _"You haven't earned a stay in a place like this."_

No, I hadn't. By all rights I should have still been camping in the mud not sleeping in a fucking mansion, especially not one like this. I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that was slowly building up in my stomach as I looked around during True's tour of the place. Soon it was too much, "True, would you mind if I put together my own room?" I asked.

True smiled at me, as though he were happy I'd actually asked the question, "Sure, go ahead SoN."

I nodded, going over to the nearest wall and placing my hand on it. I closed my eyes, focusing on forming the room I pictured in my head. It actually went pretty well, my power training had been paying off, and it took less than a full minute to form the room. The wall turned into a door beneath my fingers.

"Can we see inside?" LB asked curiously. I nodded, opening the door.

The inside was small, a fifteen by fifteen foot stone brick room. There was another door at the other end of the room leading to a hallway full of other doors; one for each of my pokemon. Ivysaur's room opened up into a large indoor garden, filled with as many plants as I could think of and equip with a sunroof so he could bask in the light and stuff.

Nidorino's was a wide field, the grass soft with a few tall trees to provide shade and many bushes providing fruit of different kinds for him to eat. Rattata's room opened up into a warm, cozy den for him. Who said a rat's nest couldn't be sanitary and adorable?

The remaining rooms all led to different environmental areas for training and recreation for the pokemon.

"Wow, this looks great Sin," Clara said, "Where's your room?"

"Oh, this one here is mine." I said, indicating the stone room before the hallway to the others. The others all seemed to deadpan at this. "But... it's so small and empty." LB said. I nodded, "I know. I'll probably start adding more stuff to it as I start deserving it. For now, this will do." I said, snapping my fingers and causing a small blanket and pillow to form on the cold stone floor.

True left the room without a word, the others lingering for a moment, as though about to say something, then left as well.

 _"You've outdone yourself Sinful. I might just make a proper lady out of you yet."_

I couldn't help but smile, feeling proud of my decision.

* * *

I didn't eat dinner with the others. They would all be eating delicious foods and drinks and I didn't want to discourage them from their meals with the more or less tasteless rations I had picked up from the mart in town. I fed on the rations while sitting cross-legged on the floor in my room, my pokemon all eating their foods of choice in there's.

Not long after I was done, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I responded, standing up properly so as not to disrespect whomever was coming in. The door opened, but it wasn't someone I recognized.

It was a girl around my age, but she looked...strangely like True. If True had a plus sized chest and legs that didn't quite. It was a strange sight, as aside from a few questionable dreams that came as a naturally result of puberty, I'd never thought of True as overly attractive, and yet here was a female, drop-dead gorgeous version of him.

"Hey Sinful." She greeted me with a smile. "Hello True, or, eh..Sue?" I wasn't quite sure what exactly I was supposed to call her. Sue shrugged, "Whatever works." She said, stepping closer.

"Did True make you? Or are you just True in female form?" I asked curiously, Sue chuckling, "True made me. And I'm pretty sure he made me just for you~" She said, taking another step closer, now close enough for me to feel her breath from my skin.

I blushed at this, taking an instinctive step back. _"Come on Sinful, use your head. Think. There's a beautiful woman made by friend here who is clearly here, to put it delicately, for a roll in the hay. What is it?"_

The answer hit me the moment the voice said this. 'It's a test.' _"Exactly. They wanna see if you've really made any improvement, or if you're still the same rotten, unruly girl you started as. Time to prove yourself Sinful."_

I took another step back from Sue, "It's okay, you can go and tell the others that I'm not just pretending to change, I really am getting better."

Sue gave me a look like she didn't understand me. "Oh they probably didn't tell you huh." I figured, "You weren't really made to please me Sue, you're a test for me." "A test?" She questioned, "Why?"

I sighed, sitting down, "Because I've been a horrible person for a long, long time. I only recently learned that I was being so wrong, and started trying to change myself for the better. I really am getting better and being good, I haven't touched my pokemon or even myself in weeks, I haven't ruined anyone's lives recently, and I'm even being more diligent with my training. Still, I can't say I really blame anyone for not believing in me, I haven't really earned anyone's trust. So they made you to test if I'd give into lust like the old me would've done in a heartbeat, or do the right thing and respectfully decline." I explained.

Sue gave me a skeptical look. "I don't know, from what True told me, this whole thing seems a bit ass-backwards to me." "Did True also tell you that I almost ruined his sister's life?" I asked solemnly. "Trust me, he was _very_ clear that I'd done something very, very wrong. That was when I realized I needed to change myself. And the worst part was, I didn't even know what. Even now I'm struggling to understand it, but I'm a work in progress. One day I'll be able to understand, and be able to earn at least some of the other's respect back. In a way, I guess it was a good thing he got so upset with me, otherwise I might have just stayed like I had been."

Sue didn't seem convinced by this, "I need to talk to True." She said, leaving the room.

I smiled, content with the knowledge that I'd done good. " _Excellent work Sinful! You've still got a long way to go, but you're coming along nicely. In fact, I think you've earned a small prize."_

I'd never heard the voice so pleased with me. I held up my hand, and allowed the small blanket to become a sleeping back with a pillow. 'Is that too much?' I asked. _"Well, perhaps it is a bit extravagant for you, but oh well, I'd say we can let it slide for now. Rest up, more training first thing in the morning!"_

I nodded, curling up in the sleeping back and going to sleep.

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd slept, but it was still dark out when True burst into my room. He looked angry, and my heart sank. "We need to talk. Now." True said. _"Oh Sinful, you were doing so well. What have you done this time?"_


	8. Chapter 8

I slept in the mud. I didn't deserve my nice room and I certainly didn't deserve the sleeping bag. _"How could you? After you were doing so well?"_

"I didn't mean to.." I said quietly, _"No, you never_ _ **mean to**_ _do you? It always just happens, you're_ _ **such**_ _a victim. Poor you. Grow up Sinful, start taking responsibility for your actions!"_

"I..I'm sorry.." _"And why are you telling me? It's_ _ **them**_ _you need to apologize to."_

I nodded my agreement, and got up from the mud. I could've just teleported myself into the room, but it was a cold night, and I deserved to go through the chill. Cold always kept me focused in times like these.

When I finally returned to the mansion, things were...strange. Axel and Blue were acting different. It started out small, just them complaining about little things as they walked with me through the house in search of True, whining about lights being to bright, about their clothes not being right when they could just change them at will with their power, just acting like the average high-school girl.

I didn't respond, knowing I had no right to crack jokes or criticize them, but by the time I found Sue, Clara, LB, and True, they were really acting like bitches. Axel stubbed his toe and burst into tears and Blue went to go groom his pokemon's hair for them. I wondered for a moment if I'd stepped into the Twilight Zone. Why were they acting so different from- _"Your fault. You've gone and made them feel weak and pointless. Selfish whore."_

My heart sinks at this, 'oh no..I never wanted that..' _"But it's what you caused."_

I opened my mouth to apologize for the upteenth time to True, Clara, and LB, but they interrupted, too busy with their conversation to hear me..or even really notice I was there. I closed my mouth again, sitting at the table and politely waiting for their conversation to end, but it was painful. Clara and True were recounting in detail the day that he and her had first hooked up, going over every explicit detail of how my fuck up, how my betrayal of LB's trust and friendship, had lead to them fucking like love sick rabbits.

They only paused their story when LB would pause them to ask for advice, all of it pertaining to her intimate affairs with Bluet. _"Do you see now Sinful?"_ the voice asked, _"They truly have NO use for you. You don't contribute any knowledge or wisdom that Clara and True don't already have, the only good things you cause happen by accident, and you're even starting to make the actually talented and useful members of the group feel bad about themselves. So, miss destroy everything good in her path, what are you going to do?"_

I was shaking by this point, because I knew what I needed to do. I took a deep breath, and stood up, taking the three pokeballs off my belt and walking over to True. He looked up at me like he was expecting something, so I guess he knew what I was about to do, though for some reason he still looked surprised when I actually handed him my pokeballs.

"Take better care of them than I did. It won't be hard to do." I said before snapping my fingers and disappearing; teleporting to the top MT. Moon. It was cold, and dark, and quiet; the only kinda place I deserved.

 _"Have you any idea how much you've hurt them Sinful?"_ The voice chastised me, _"Here, take a look."_

As the voice instructed, I used my powers to form a sort of window so I could see and here what was happening back at the mansion. "Why is this happening?" Axel questioned, looking terribly upset. "You said this would work." "I don't know!" True shouted, "It always used to work. I can't explain she's..she's worse this time, like it's infected her down to the core or some shit."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" LB questioned, "Is there anything we can do?" Clara added. "I could try again," Sue offered. "Maybe she just needs a trip to another fandom? She likes Undertale right? Maybe Kill la kill?"

True shook his head, looking down at the pokeballs I'd given him. Something like realization spread across his face. "No...I think I know what she needs to hear..what I need to do.." True got up, and I closed the window.

 _"Do you see? Even after everything you've done, after everything you've caused, they're still trying to help you be a better person, still trying to fix you, to show you the error of your ways, but you just getting worse and worse, like some kind of disease. They're trying to help, but the only way to stop a weed it to cut it off at it's roots. It's time you ended this for good. You have the powers Sinful, you can re-shape your mind and body, irreversibly change your entire being for eternity, finally become something good."_

I gasped, the voice was right! How could I be so stupid and not see it!? I would always be a horrible person..but I could turn myself into something better, erase something terrible and replace with someone good. Someone not obsessed with smut and fanfiction, someone who doesn't get horny over sick twisted things, someone who doesn't get turned on at all! Someone who's mind is always, ALWAYS on their work; no breaks, no stopping, no need to feel sorry for myself. I'll never hurt LB or True or anyone else ever again, because _I_ won't exist anymore.

I smile, my eyes tearing up slightly. It was scary, the thought of it. Not just being dead, but being completely gone from the world. I was worried I'd be too selfish to go through with it if I waited any longer, so I closed my eyes, and started building up the power for the transformation...and then True appeared in front of me.

 _"He's come to witness your transformation."_

I smiled at True, tears streaking down my face as I began the process.


	9. Chapter 9

"I.." I paused, listening for the voice, waiting for that feeling, that wave of regret...but it never came. The voice was silent, and I felt good, happy even. "I need to go talk with my pokemon."

"Your pokemon?" True asked, no doubt testing me as he held out the three pokeballs. I nodded, "My pokemon. We'll be in our room if you need us." I say with a wink and a grin, "Do me a favor, try not to need us."

"She's back." Blue said with a smile, Axel grinning ear to ear. "Hey Blue, tell your pokemon I'm sorry for being such a cold bitch while training them, and if they want, I can make it up to them~" I said with a chuckle, knowing that both his pokemon would probably slap me for a comment like that and not giving a single solitary fuck.

"Oh, and if you aren't busy, mind coming to my room later?" I said, both to Sue and Axel, a familiar wicked glint in my eyes. "Sure!" They both replied immediately. I turned to Clara last, "I think I'll go to _your_ room later." I said with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud before teleporting back to my room.

I looked around the stone brick room and clicked my tongue. "This place is a hole." I closed my eyes, letting my imagination flow into my powers and my power flow into the room around me. I could feel the place shifting around me, and when I opened my eyes, the room was almost fifty times bigger; though from the outside the only change would probably be the look of the door. Bigger on the inside, Dr. Who style.

The walls were red, and the room was divided into several different areas for assorted things; reading, anime, gaming, etc. The place was connected to all my pokemon's rooms not through a hallway, but through an opening in the walls so we could come and go from each other as we pleased.

I let my pokemon out, all three of which immediately glared up at me. I smirked in response, "Don't give me that. If I get sass out of you, no fucking later."

This shocked Ivysaur and Rattata, and just seemed to confuse Nidorino. I chuckled, "Listen, I know I've been acting strange for awhile, and Nidorino, you probably just thing a crazy lady caught you. But I promise, I'm back to normal. And to prove it," I snapped my fingers, my clothes vanishing. I let myself fall back, sprawling my limbs out on the large bed I had created, which could easily hole me and twenty pokemon. "I'm all yours~ take me however you like~"

Ivysaur didn't need to be told twice. He jumped onto the bed, pinning me underneath him and ramming his massive member (holy shit I didn't know he'd be this big after evolving!) into me in one hard thrust. He was clearly too pent up to be gentle with me, and hilted himself in only a few thrusts. His vines spread out, lasting at my chest hard. This was a punishment I could get behind.

Nidorino was a bit slower to the punch. I can only assume Rattata explained what was happening to him, because a few moments later the anthro was in front of me. I opened my mouth for him, and he thrust into my throat eagerly. Huh, Nidorino do have barbs on their cocks! Only small ones mind, and the gently scraping against the inside of my throat didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt kinda nice.

We kept going like that for almost half an hour, the two changing places whenever they came. When they were finally done, I looked over the bed to Rattata, who hadn't joined in yet. "What's wrong?" I asked, adding a little power so I would be able to understand his words. "I don't wanna take control," Rattata said, "I..I want you to take control of me."

I grinned, pulling the small pokemon up onto the bed with me. I kissed him deeply, "How long have you wanted to be the bottom~?" I asked curiously, "Since we started, but I was worried you'd say no." Rattata said, blushing. I scoffed, forming a double ended dildo and grinning as I laid him on his back, his legs up and his tail down to leave his small entrance available. "Ready~?"

He shook his head, looking nervously at the toy, "I can make it smaller if you want." I offered, "no, no," Rattata said, "Could you..make it bigger?"

I grinned, letting the tow double in size, now fifteen inches long and three inches thick, "I love you~" I moaned as I thrust into him. It was his first time on bottom, with or without me. I could tell from how right he was as I tried to force more and more of the toy into him, the small mouse pokemon moaning in pleasure. It would not, however, be his last time. Far from it. I decided any night he didn't go without at least twenty minutes of having his cute little ass stuffed was a night I'd failed.

* * *

LB had decided to go back to being a full girl instead of a futa. "It was fun, but if it's all I've got to me, Bluet will just get bored of it to." She said, "I need to learn how to get better as me, not as someone else. I was wondering if you would help me?" I grinned ear to ear, "Definitely."

I spent a full day teaching LB a few personal tricks I'd developed. I figured I'd start her off slow, just basic finger techniques. "Go get her," I said with a grin, "Next week I'll show you how to make her cum with your feet."

As she went off, I took note of the fact that I was still dressed like a prude. That would never do. I went back to my room, returning in my new signature outfit for the poke-verse. A thin black top that showed off just enough, a red skirt so short even Dawn would blush and matching FMBs. I know Axel liked my outfit. Nearly walked into a wall.

As I looked in the mirror, I grinned proudly. Today I'd be going out and catching a pokemon, then battling the gym leader and maybe seducing her to. 'I'm back bitches.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A story building chapter this is not. Here lies only lemons, and many lemons there are. if lemons are not why you're here...then what the fuck are you doing on my profile? it's called 'Sinful Nature' for a reason! Anyway, if you're only reading this so you aren't left in the dark and you only read True and Blue's chapters and skip the lemons, you can skip this chapter entirely. otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke with a warm, wet, pleasant feeling around my member. Oh right, I have one of those now by the way. I figured if LB was done being a futa, I might as well. It didn't honestly surprise anyone; though Axel blushed like hell when I did.

I opened my eyes to see my cute little Rattata sucking off my morning wood. Ivysaur and Nidorino were accepting of my new futa form, if a bit hesitant, but Rattata loved it. He looked up at me when he realized I was awake, smiling as he continued to suck me off.

I groaned happily, placing my hands on the back of his head and forcing it down. He moaned around my length as I pushed into his throat, cumming shortly after. He swallowed it all happily, licking at my tip. God I love him.

"Did I do a good job?" He asked, using that cute little innocent voice he knows drives me wild, "of course~" I replied, "I think you need to be rewarded~"

Rattata excited turned around, raising his tail and exposing his small, tight little hole for me. I couldn't find a more enthusiastic submissive if I tried. It didn't come as too much of a surprise when he told me the night before that he'd rather not evolve. I was happy to make an everstone for him. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but something about cute, bottom Rattatas gets me going. Don't judge me.

I got on my knees behind Rattata, lining up my still fully hard rod (nine and a half inches) to his small, puckered entrance. I robbed my tip against him teasingly for a few moments before pushing in. It took several seconds to get in, but it was well worth the effort. He was so tight, his walls squeezed and gripped around my cock like a vice, and that was just on the way in. He insides seemed completely opposed to my moving my cock back out, and got tighter on the way out, practically trying to suck me back in.

I moaned loudly, Rattata's squeaky groans of pleasure just as loud. After several minutes, I managed to get in balls deep (in a manner of speaking; I chose to leave out that particular part of the biology, at least for now) inside my adorable little Rattata. I heard a knock at my door, but couldn't very well stop yet. I gripped Rattata's tail, his most sensitive spot, and began stroking it as I fucked him hard into the bed.

It was another full ten minutes before I came into him, filling him to the brim, painting his ass white, and making a bit of a mess on the bed as well. The Rattata's legs had given out awhile ago, and his tongue was lulling out blissfully. From the look of the bed underneath him, he'd cum several times more than I had.

I giggled, and went to the door; opening it without bothering to put anything on. LB blushed terrible when she saw me, and tried very hard to maintain eye contact at all times. "Would you please, please soundproof your room?" She asked me.

"Nope." I replied with a smirk. I'd kept my room without soundproofing, and made sure it was dead center of the building. No matter where they were, they could hear me when I was going at it. "Sorry for the noise, but I have take care of my new biology somehow, unless you'd like to~"

I thought LB was red before. I thought she was gonna burst into flames, "You know True would kill us both." I chuckled, "I was joking, but I'm a bit curious why you didn't figure that out~" I winked. LB bolted off, likely to curse me out to True, masturbate, or go fuck Bluet. I was personally hoping for the latter. After the techniques I'd showed her to do with her tongue, they could hear Bluet moaning all the way back in Pallet.

I shut the door and got dressed for the day. I let my pokemon sleep in; they'd worked hard enough the past few weeks. I went down for breakfast, seeing Axel, Clara, Blue, and True all blushing. LB was missing, so I guess she was out with Bluet. "I take you all heard me this morning~" I said once I was done eating.

"Why won't you just sound proof your room?" True questioned me. I smirked, raising an eyebrow, "You and Blue both have powers. If you _really_ didn't want to hear, why didn't you just block it out with your powers?" They both opened their mouths to argue, but neither had an argument. I chuckled, "Oh, and by the way Blue, can you tell your other clones they don't need to run away whenever they see me? Serious, you bitch slap one guy through a wall and suddenly you're scary. I'm fine with the others. If I weren't I would have killed them to when I caught one peeking in on me and my pokemon. Anyway, I'm off to fuck a wild pokemon." I said, snapping my fingers and teleporting to the tall grass near Bill's place.

It took a bit of searching, a little luck, and maybe some fandom power tracking skills, but I managed to find what I was after.

I heard her before I saw her. A female Abra, moaning softly. As I got closer I saw her rubbing her small pussy gently with her fingers, eyes closed as she moaned, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Oh yeah, she was the one. I approached carefully, not wanting to startle her. Only to have her teleport the moment I got within two feet. "Oh hell no." I snapped my fingers, following her teleport and appearing behind her.

I grabbed onto her, my powers stopping hers, "I just wanna help you out. I can tell you need it bad. Mating season and no mate? I'll help you feel great, and if you wanna stay with me afterwards, that's be great to. If not, I won't make you. I'll let you go now, and if you really don't want it, feel free to teleport away again; I won't follow you this time."

I let the Abra go, practically holding my breath as I waited to see what she'd do. To my relief, she didn't teleport. She turned to me, looking up with a small, innocent (and by extension, extremely arousing) blush on her cheeks. She clearly wasn't quite to the point of outright telepathy yet, so she simply nodded, which I took to mean she was in.

I dropped to my knees, placing one hand on either of her hips. I leaned forward, trailing my tongue teasingly around the Abra's slit, making her shiver and squirm, groaning desperately. After several seconds, I finally gave her what she wanted and forced my tongue as deep into her as it could go. Which, after quite a bit of training on my pokemon and Sin clones (I never have them stay for more than an hour at a time. God only knows what they'd do to me if given the opportunity), was several inches deeper than most.

The Abra barely lasted five minutes, her hands latching onto my head in a vice grip. She stepped back, panting. I smiled up at her, "Not enough to quell mating season heat huh? No, you need a lot more than that right?" I asked. The Abra nodded, though was still a bit out of it. With a snap, my skirt and panties were gone, showing off my almost painfully hard member. Almost anything will set me off if you couldn't tell.

The Abra was extremely confused by the sight, but, either from me reassuring her or from her being far too horny to care by this point, she didn't freak out too much from it, and nodded to me to tell me I could start. That was all I needed to surge forward, pushing my hips forward and thrusting into her.

The Abra yelped loudly as I started to work my length into her, I suppose I'm bigger than most Abra she would've ended up mating with. It honestly didn't take long to make her cum; Abras are short fuses I guess. But damn she got tight when she came, clamping down hard on my rod as she cried out in pleasure.

I didn't quite cum, but didn't keep going either. I pulled out of her and looked down at her, "Satisfied?" I asked curiously. Admittedly I was a little disappointed when she nodded. "So, think you'd like to stay with me? I could keep you happy, and even help you evolve if you like." I said.

The Abra thought for a moment, then nodded, smiling at me. I grinned, tapping her with a pokeball. I thought that maybe I could let her out and take care of my stiffness, but she was out cold. 'Oh right, Abras sleep for eighteen hours..fuck.'

Well, back to the hunt.

Well, honestly it didn't take me too long to find another sexy pokemon. I came across a female Nidorina, an anthro no less. I was surprised by the find, until I realized that this, if my fandom senses were working right, was the same pokemon that a certain inner voice had warned me against capturing in favor of the male Nidoran. 'How the hell..' I grinned, recognizing the energy coming off the area around her. She didn't just migrate her randomly, she was teleported here. I'd have to thank True later.

I approached her, and either she recognized me, or True had told her I was gonna be on the way, because she tackled me to the ground on sight. I thought for a moment she was attacking me, but then I realized she was straddling me and kissing my neck. Her spines were much less prominent than Nidorino's, and she didn't need to be as careful as she lined my member up to her slit and pushed her hips down.

She was slow and gentle, or about thirty seconds before she gripped the ground and either side of my hips and began grinding her hips down into me like she wanted to see how long it took her to turn my hips into bone dust. I wasn't sure if I was yelping in pleasure, pain, or both. Knowing me, probably both; and I was loving it!

She came before me, three times over, but when I finally did get off, it was one of the most intense climaxes I've had since I went futa, save for that one HJ from LB (oh calm the fuck down you know I'm just kidding!).

I nearly blacked out, barely managing to tap a pokeball against her stomach and catch her before passing out on the ground.

* * *

I woke up back on my bed. As I opened my eyes, I realized how I'd gotten back when I felt the warmth and wetness around my member. "Hey Sue~" I moaned, reaching up and squeezing True's gender bent clone's ass.

Sue moaned loudly, moving her hips faster as a response. From her being down to the hilt on my rod and from the dampness on the bed and my hips, I figured Sue had cum already; several times. Not to mention it was nightfall and when I asked later, Sue said she'd brought me back at noon.

I on the other hand could tell I'd only cum once or twice from how much tension was built up in me. I moved my hands to Sue's hips and flipped her over, pinned her down on the bed. "True first made you to help me with sex right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sue asked. I grinned, "Just making sure you don't get surprised when I use you like a fuck toy." I said before pulling out the way out of her and rammed back in harder. She cried out as I lifted her legs so both her over my shoulders while I thrust down into her. The movements were shaking the bed so hard I feared it would collapse with us on it.

Thankfully, my bed held until Sue came the umpteenth time and I released a wave of cum into her. I sighed in relief, pausing for a moment before shifting over and placing my knees on either side of her stomach and pushing my length between her breasts. Sue grinned, using her hands to squeeze her tits around my cock. "Here's a sentence I never thought I'd say, but thank god True's a perv." I groaned, bucking my hips and thrusting my member between her soft, firm breasts.

Sue giggled, and leaned forward to lick my tip. I can neither confirm nor deny how fast Sue made me cum, but let's just say the girl was good. True probably heard me all the way down in the basement as I covered his doppelganger's chest and face in hot seed. I wonder how he'd feel about that.

I collapsed back as Sue got up, shifting me down so I could rest. At least that's what I assumed she was doing it, until my hands and legs were tied to the bed posts. "Uh, Sue?" I asked. "Yes~?" Sue giggled, grinning evilly. "I'm gonna go with what the fuck actually?" I said, "I'm all for bondage, but a little heads up might have been nice."

"Oh this isn't for me." She said with a grin, leaving the room without so much as cleaning her chest off. "Uh, Sue?" I asked, getting nervous. Her powers were derived from True's, and as good as my powers got, I couldn't override True's power. I was stuck until someone let me go.

And that's when Blue's dobbles walked in.

The real Blue wasn't with them, and probably didn't even know what they were doing (or at least he fucking better not, or I'll have to use his cojones for target practice). They didn't have douchey smurf with them, so that was good. Honestly, with how good I'd been feeling the past few days, I'd probably have been alright if one of them had shown up at my door.

I would've been a bit hesitant to accept a gangbang of all of them, especially under these circumstances. As they stepped in, I figured I may as well accept my temporary fate. Hell, it'd probably be fun.

Then I'd kick their asses later.

* * *

"Ow." I sat down at the table with LB and Clara. "Are you okay?" Clara asked. I nodded, "Yeah, just...sore." I muttered. It'd been a day and a half since Blue's clones made their little power play, and my body still hurt. Damn super strength. Damn super speed. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. At Blue has a few frozen dumbasses to thaw out." I chuckled, wondering how Blue would react when he found the clone-sicles outside his room. I was gonna show True, but he and Cuddles (still can't believe he actually brought Cuddles back) went off to FNaF.

"You've had an exciting few days huh?" LB asked. I nodded, "Yep. And I'm not done yet." I said with a smile. "I've got a date with Axel later today, and," I turn to Clara, "You're next~"


	11. Chapter 11

**How long has it been since I updated? Lord, this'll never do! Sorry I'm so behind, I'm trying to get back on top of everything. yes, this takes place before True and Blue's latest chapters, and yes, I'll be catching back up soon.**

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it, I was a little confused when I saw the lady from the Starbucks logo bringing us coffee. I did a double take yeah, it really was the lady from the Starbucks logo. And here's a sentence I never assumed I'd end up saying: damn the Starbucks icon lady had a nice rack.

"I'm gonna guess this is True's doing?" I said, ogling our new in house barista. Blue nodded, "yeah. Oh, how'd your dates go yesterday?" He asked, though I sensed it was more out of A: just being polite and B: hoping to hear about what crazy stuff I'd done with/to Clara. He was in for a slight disappointment.

The day before I'd gone on two dates, the first with Axel only lasted about an hour before we teleported home and tested how many different parts of his roof could be used as surfaces one could fuck upon/inside (36 was the total). He hadn't been seen since, likely recovering from dehydration, exhaustion, and a full pulled muscles.

My date with Clara, on the other hand, was much different. Namely in that it didn't end in sloppy, ravenous sex. Clara seemed shocked by this, and throughout the whole date seemed rather paranoid about what way I would get her in bed, but I never tried to. I think she might have been a little offended at first (which I found funny seeing as she wasn't even planning on jumping into bed with me, but I guess there's a difference between not wanting it and being told you can't have it), until I explained myself.

"When I finally get there with Clara," I explained to Blue, "I want her to be doing it because she wants it as much as I do, not because she's fallen for my sinful voodoo seduction tricks."

The others seemed genuinely impressed by this. "That's...actually really sweet." Blue said. "Yeah, I know." I said with a smile, "Well, I'm gonna go fuck Mew." "And short lived." Blue said, shaking his head. "You can come to~" I offered. Blue shook his head, "No thanks, gonna be practicing today."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, later." "Oh, before you go, True told me to tell you something." Blue said, "Please, please do not fuck the Starbucks girl."

 **Precisely ten minutes later**

I fell onto the bed, sucking Ica's neck hard (yes, I named the Starbucks icon lady). She moaned happily, reaching down to stroke my member. I moaned softly at this, thrusting against her hand. I probably shouldn't have in retrospect, because I could feel myself getting close in mere seconds. Okay, so I don't have the best stamina as a futa. Bite me, it's unfamiliar biology.

I force my climax down, and lean forward, kissing Ica's neck. I couldn't help but get a kick out of her moaning. I'm not sure why, but it was so...cute. Or maybe that was the coffee rush.

I shifted us around so she was underneath me, and kissed her deeply, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She was quick to submit, something I made a mental note to bring up to True, as it meant he either made a conscious choice to make the Starbucks lady a submissive slut, which would be great to judge him over, or he did it subconsciously, which was even better because he couldn't argue against it.

Unfortunately, we couldn't quite get to the good part. Blue crashed into my room, though I was certain I'd locked it. I think...I may have been busy staring at Ica's rack. "Sin, True will get really pissed if he finds out you're doing this." Blue said.

I shrugged, "So? He won't hurt me." "I know, but.." Blue trailed off. I smirked, "Wait, are you afraid of True? Half your height and width True?" I questioned, pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"He's got more control over the fandom than both of us put together, so yeah, I'd rather not piss him off." Blue said. "Please, True won't do anything to rash, he's level headed. Usually. Sometimes. On occasion. And besides," I added to sweeten the deal, "I'm sure Ica wouldn't mind some _extra company~"_

Ica nodded, winking at Blue. Blue, for all his strength, caved in a matter of seconds. Don't be too hard on him, I don't play fair.

 **Approximately one threesome later...**

I woke with a yawn, looking around. I couldn't see Blue or Ica anywhere. Or my pokemon...my bed...my room...I seemed to be in an empty metal room. I was still naked, so I found out real fast that I was no longer a futa. Where my futa rod should have been, there was a piece of paper taped to me. I took the paper and read it.

 _Next time, when I say hands off, hands OFF! Have fun!_

True's hand writing. Fuck. He put me in fucking time-out! After spending about an hour hurling profanity that True probably could not hear through the walls of time and space, I realized there was a door on the wall behind me. Okay, so at least he left me to a fandom. The question is, which one? I took a deep breath. Only one way to find out.

I stepped forward, and opened the door.

* * *

 **Where did True send me? RWBY, Yu-gi-oh, Undertale, The Gregory Horror Show, or the Farwalker's Quest? Or DHMIS, if you really want me to suffer you sadistic fucks.**


End file.
